


Jason babysits Tim

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Fan Boy, Gen, Young Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Jason Todd might be Robin, but that doesn't pay a teenager's bills, so he gets a job babysitting a neighbor's kid, Tim Drake.





	1. Meeting Tim

“Come on just ten bucks!” Jason whined “No” Bruce didn’t look up from the paper. “BRUUUUCE! come on! five you can’t say no to five!” Jason was bent almost in half his hands clenched together his face screwed up in pleading. “Yes in fact I can say no” Bruce said drily and held up his hand as Jason opened his mouth to argue. “You get your allowance at the start of each month, how you spend it is your business, but I’m not here to bail you out when you’ve spent all of it by the 15th of the month.” 

Jason looked sullen and rebellious. Bruce folded his paper and looked at his second son for a long time. “I may know a way you can make a little extra money” Bruce said with a sigh and Jason’s eyes lit up. “Not my money” Bruce said “but, you remember the Drakes? live down the hill? At dinner last month they may have mentioned that their son, uh Timothy, they’re looking for a babysitter.”

Jason’s face was equal parts disgust and confusion. “They’re rich don’t they have a nanny or something?” He said. “He’s only a few years young than you I believe” Bruce said picking up the paper again. “I believe they’re rather comfortable leaving him along in the day time but they want someone to watch out for him at night, make sure he goes to bed and remembers to brush his teeth, that kind of thing” Jason shrugged “I’ll think about it”

It was about a week later that Jason found himself standing on the Drake’s door step. They hadn’t been too hot on hiring a kid only a few years older than their son, and one who was so small for his age he was barely taller than their son to watch Tim. However Alfred had called them and talked for an hour about how responsible and thoughtful Jason was and that had settled things. The door opened and Jack Drake waved him in “hey kid come in we’re just getting ready to leave.” He said. He was wearing a coat and his wife Janet was pulling on her coat as well. 

“Okay sport there’s everything for mac and cheese and I left some cash for pizza if you’d rather. Though if you order the pizza, Tim likes to play this game where he’s like Sherlock Holmes, and he can tell everything about the pizza guy from the kind of shoes he’s got on, just play along kids got a great imagination” Jack clapped Jason on the shoulder and before he could say anything the Drakes were pushing past him and out the door. Jason was nervous, he’d kind of expected to be introduced to Tim by his parents. Jason cleared his throat “Uh Tim? you here?” He managed and felt stupid at once, of course the kid was here. 

A small boy with his hair falling into his eyes came down the stairs and stopped at the foot and looked at Jason, hard, studying him. “Uh hi I’m-” Jason started. “Jason” The boy finished, he smiled and the way he said it was, strange, like Jason was a movie star he’d always wanted to meet. The boy seemed to shake himself then he crossed over to Jason and held out his hand. “I’m Tim, or Timothy, uh Drake, Tim Drake, very nice to meet you” He had the biggest goofy grin on his face, the way some people did when they met Bruce. Jason took his hand bemused, the kid was trembling. “Uh nice to meet you?” Jason said “you’re weird kid” Jason flenched, some times his mouth just opened and the wrong things came out, insulting the kid in the first 30 second was really not smart.

Tim laughed clear and loud. “You don’t know the half of it” he said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Jason had to smile back, he hadn’t expected to find a kid nearly his age happy to have him there, or that he’d like him. However Jason was starting to think that just maybe he and Tim were gonna be friends “How does pizza sound for dinner?” He said and Tim nodded “the last pizza guy stole my dad’s credit card number” He said with total conviction as they walked toward the living room. “How do you know?” Jason asked. “the way he was tapping his pen, it was a memory aid for the number.” Jason nodded like he believed this. “So you turn him in?” 

“Nah i figured he needed it more than my dad, he didn’t notice for a month”


	2. Goodnight Robin....

Jason shifted on the couch and looked toward the clock in the kitchen. The night had gone much better than he’d thought it would. He’d expected either a kid nearly his own age who resented having a babysitter or some brat who rant wild and tried to walk all over him. However Tim wasn’t either, he seemed weirdly happy to have Jason there. Sure his Sherlock Holmes trick on the delivery guy had been a little freaky, but otherwise it had felt like he’d spent the night hanging out with a friend. 

They’d been watching Myth Busters for hours it seemed like Tim had seasons of the show on DVR. However the part of the night he’d been dreading since before he’d met, bedtime. How exactly was he suppose to order the kid he’d been eating pop-corn with for the two hours to head to bed? Jason hadn’t been sure how to act around Tim but the kid was so cool he’d just defaulted and had treated him like one of his friends all night. Jason ran through different ways to order Tim off to bed, they all sounded at best awkward and at worst mean.

While Jason was working over the problem in his head he didn’t notice that Tim wasn’t watching the TV, he was watching him. Tim cleared his throat “uh I’m gonna head to bed?” he said in a hesitant voice. “um yeah I was about to say that!” Jason said smiling in relief that he didn’t have to try and play a bossy adult. Tim got up and headed out of the room stopping at the door and looking at Jason. “You coming?” he said and Jason jumped up to follow not really sure what he was suppose to do.

Jason hung awkwardly outside Tim’s bedroom door as he changed into Pajamas, and hung awkwardly in the door way of the bathroom as Tim brushed his teeth. He shadowed Tim into his bedroom unsure what he was suppose to do, tuck the guy in? All questions about bedtime flew out of Jason’s mind when he got a look around Tim’s bedroom. “uuhhhhh” He said, ever inch of the walls were covered COVERED with pictures of Robin. It was hard to go anywhere in Gotham without finding street venders pushing posters of Batman and some of Robin. Some were the few half way decent pictures of Bruce and mostly Dick that had ever been taken. Most though where artists renderings, mostly wrong or fantastic. 

For sure Tim’s walls had those kinds of posters, but filling in the space around them, were photos. So many photos that Jason wasn’t sure of the color of Tim’s walls. All the photos were of Robin, some were blurry and out of focus, but most were far far better than anything sold on the streets as a poster. Jason realized with a start that they were all of him, not one he could see was Dick. “uhhhh” he realized he was still making the sound and his mouth was hanging open, he managed to close it with a click. He swallowed a few times, it was a freaky coincidence, but that’s all it was, a coincidence. 

“you take these?” He managed. Tim seemed to blush a little. “Yeah, sometimes I go out and take ‘em” Jason looked at Tim and thought about this little kid going down the side of the house and managing to get into Gotham miles away. How hadn’t Jason or Bruce ever seen him? Jason pushed the questions away. “Well don’t do it tonight okay, your parents would kill me” Tim gave him a funny look. “I don’t think there’d be much to see tonight” he said with a shrug. Jason didn’t have time to really think that over because his eyes landed on a glass case on a table by the window.

It was one of his batorangs. “Wow where’d you get this?” Jason said getting down level with it. “Oh I picked it up” Tim said with a shrug as he climbed into bed and yawned. “uh yeah, well it’s cool, I’ll just uh” Jason made to head for the door. Tim looked awkward but managed to hold up his hand “uh wait, could you, uh read to me?” Jason was surprised, but Tim looked so small and so young in that moment that he said yes without thinking. He really should have thought it through because he spent the next half hour struggling through Crime and Punishment. 

When Tim’s eyes were drooping Jason thankfully closed the book and put it on the nightstand and hit the bedside lamp. “Night Tim” he whispered not fully sure that Tim was still awake, a fuzzy voice came out of the dark, “night R-Jason”


End file.
